La rupture
by Pouki26
Summary: Derek fait le choix de quitter Stiles mais en assumera-t-il les conséquences ?


**Je reviens avec un nouvel OS pour répondre aux deux superbes fictions de DianeMoon "_Parce que le loup aimait la biche_", et TenshinNeko "_Prouve le moi_". **

**Si vous ne les avez pas encore lues, allez donc y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Et aussi parce que je suis fan de vos reviews. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Si tu t'en vas, tous tes efforts pour me garder en vie n'auront servi à rien. Je n'hésiterai pas à me donner la mort.

Percuté de plein fouet par le ton froid et sournois, Derek se retourna prestement sur l'objet de son tourment.

Les bras le long du corps, Stiles le dévisageait de manière flegmatique, une lueur malsaine éclairant son regard chocolat.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! le rabroua le loup. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je fais ça !

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha le jeune homme la lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée.

Derek lâcha un souffle vibrant de fureur le visage habité d'une sourde horreur.

A trop jouer avec le feu on finissait par se brûler, Stiles en avait clairement conscience. Derek n'allait surement pas tarder à le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche le menaçant de ses crocs. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Poings serrés, il ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas trembler.

- Lâche ! Je te hais !

Des bruits de pas précipités l'avertir d'un danger imminent. L'instant d'après, son dos heurta durement le mur, une main empoignant si fermement le col de sa veste qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Derek avait sonné la charge, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en mordre les doigts.

Une expiration exagérée suivie d'un grondement rauque l'incita à rouvrir les yeux. Une boule de terreur se bloqua dans sa gorge son incrédulité se muant en horreur. Le visage de Derek était livide de rage, une haine ardente irradiant de son regard oscillant gravement entre le bleuté et le vermeil.

- Je te mets au défi de répéter ces mots, gronda l'alpha furieux.

Sa voix était dure comme le métal, pleine de mépris.

- Tu me fais mal Derek, souffla le jeune homme dans une grimace.

La poigne du loup se fit plus dure encore.

Incapable de soutenir le regard devenu plus rougeoyant que jamais, Stiles baissa les yeux pour réaliser avec appréhension que les canines de Derek pointaient, menaçantes. Une douleur sourde tapissa sa gorge, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son corps vibrait de terreur. S'il avait déjà vu le loup en colère...

Derek resta ainsi un long moment, le dévisageant de ses yeux glacés. Stiles l'avait ouvertement provoqué jouant un jeu dangereux.

- Alors? insista l'alpha. J'attends !

Anxieux, blessé, Stiles se cantonnait au silence.

Furibond, Derek expira bruyamment mais le relâcha. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'écarter inquiet à l'idée que l'alpha le percute à nouveau.

- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter...

Derek ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il devait partir et mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Stiles. Son cœur se serra à cette idée mais il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas d'autre conclusion, aucune alternative.

- Très bien, répondit enfin l'hyperactif. Pars si c'est pour toi la seule solution, mais ça ne change rien au problème.

- Quel problème ? demanda Derek sans même se retourner.

- Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi, confessa l'humain.

La main en suspens sur la poignée de la porte, le cœur de Derek fit une embardée. Il baissa la tête inspirant profondément. Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. La réponse de Stiles le déroutait et lui faisait bien trop mal. Le quitter était si difficile, il avait l'impression de s'écorcher vif, de perdre la meilleure partie de lui-même, de commettre le pire des pêchés.

- Derek, l'appela le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

L'alpha reprit conscience, soupira vivement et dans un geste vif et vigoureux ouvrit la lourde porte qui grinça comme pour signifier sa désapprobation.

Stiles eut alors l'horrible sensation que quelque chose se déchirait dans sa cage thoracique. Derek le quittait, le rejetait. Comment espérer survivre ? Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour que leur histoire s'arrête sur un simple coup de tête. Il comprenait les raisons qui poussaient le loup à l'abandonner mais les récusait énergiquement les jugeant stupides et irréfléchies. Sans Derek à ses côtés, sa vie ne serait qu'une litanie monotone emplie de désespoir et de souffrance. Il mourrait à petit feu.

Perdu au milieu du loft de l'alpha, Stiles était comme cloué au sol, paralysé. Ses jambes refusaient de se mouvoir alors que Derek était sur le point de disparaitre de sa vie. Toutefois, dans un dernier regain d'énergie, il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Non! claqua le loup. Reste où tu es !

Stiles s'est figé, saisi d'effroi.

- C'est fini Stiles, n'insiste pas, je ne veux plus te voir. Adieu !

Le cœur de l'humain déjà meurtri a été traversé par une pointe de douleur. Accablé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il lutta contre son envie de vomir. Il tomba à genoux alors que Derek disparaissait de son champ de vision refermant avec vigueur la porte derrière lui.

L'alpha s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux refoulant très loin les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru sa colonne et un éperon lui traversa le milieu de la poitrine quand il entendit Stiles éclater en sanglots. Il serra les poings maudissant sa fierté. A chacun des gémissements de l'humain, le visage de Derek se creusait davantage, comme des coups de serpe tailladant sa chair. Il souffrait pour lui mais également avec lui. Une onde de dégout a envahie son corps le foudroyant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait pour lui-même qu'un profond mépris. Il faisait endurer la pire des tortures à la seule et unique personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux.

Si quitter le jeune homme était le choix le plus judicieux de toute sa vie, c'était également le plus douloureux, le plus désastreux de son existence. L'amour était un véritable fléau, un poison coulant dans ses veines brûlantes, une punition au goût de trop peu.

Stiles avait su éveiller en lui une passion dévorante, le consumant, le plongeant dans l'abyme des délices, pour lui faire découvrir jour après jour le bonheur tortueux d'un loup prisonnier de son amour pour un humain. Et la souffrance que cette ferveur avait engendrée pénétrait son esprit jusqu'au tréfonds, le laissant plus torturé que jamais. Il crèverait de ne plus le voir, quand ses mains ne le toucheraient plus, quand il ne pourrait plus enfouir son visage dans son cou humant le délicat effluve de sa peau. Pourtant, c'était mieux ainsi. Ensemble, ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Sans lui, Stiles avait plus de chance de rester en vie.

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, Derek s'arracha à ses souvenirs et quitta les lieux. Mais il ne put faire le moindre pas que ses narines captèrent un arôme bizarre, dérangeant, mais pourtant familier et déroutant. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il sentait. Soudain, quand il comprit, son estomac se souleva, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Une odeur de sang. Et pas n'importe lequel.

- Stiles, suffoqua le loup.

Lâchant son sac qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, Derek ouvrit la porte avec empressement et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Surpris et paniqué par le retour inopiné du loup, Siles leva sur lui des yeux embués de larmes.

- Derek...

L'alpha se précipita sur le jeune homme avec une vélocité surprenante. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il lui arracha le couteau des mains qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et captura le poignet en sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? s'énerva-t-il.

La voix de Derek était empreinte d'émotions diverses balançant entre colère, remord et culpabilité.

- Espèce d'imbécile!

Il porta le poignet à ses lèvres léchant l'entaille heureusement peu profonde. Il était arrivé à temps, empêchant cette espèce d'énergumène de causer des dégâts irréversibles. Il n'avait pas voulu croire aux menaces puériles de l'humain se menaçant lui-même de mort. Il avait pensé à tord que c'était une vaine tentative pour le persuader de rester auprès de lui. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que Stiles passerait à l'acte. Il était comme ça, inconscient et irréfléchi face à la mort. Coupable, il ferma à demi les yeux nettoyant consciencieusement la plaie de sa langue.

Stiles le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Derek avait surgi comme un fantôme lui arrachant des mains l'arme qui lui aurait ôté la vie. Mais pourquoi enfin ? N'était-il pas sensé être déjà loin ? Loin de lui, loin de ses tourments, loin de ce lieu maudit.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Derek entre deux coups de langue.

Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas évident ? Stiles secoua mollement la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Si Derek ne voulait plus de lui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Sans l'alpha à ses côtés, la vie perdrait de sa superbe et il se noierait dans un océan de désespoir le condamnant à un enfer éternel. Seule la mort pouvait le libérer d'une souffrance qu'il savait inévitable. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et il refusait de revivre d'incessantes nuits de cauchemars.

Comme Derek pressait plus fort ses lèvres sur la blessure, Stiles réalisa soudainement l'ampleur de la situation. Il essaya de se redresser et de s'arracher aux mains de Derek.

- Arrête de bouger ! gronda le loup.

Son expression était impénétrable, ses yeux comme deux morceaux de glace. Mais Stiles n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre la bête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, s'exclama le jeune homme contrarié.

Une vague de haine à couper le souffle se saisit de Derek qui abandonna de sa bouche le poignet de Stiles. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de ses bras, ses doigts se refermant avec férocité arrachant à sa victime une plainte étouffée. Il le secoua brusquement.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'emporta l'alpha. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Mourir ? N'as tu pas le moindre bon sens? Tu as pensé à ton père? A Scott?

Derek aperçut les lèvres de Stiles s'étirer en un rictus fielleux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est toi qui me quitte, pas le contraire. Dorénavant, ce que je fais ou ne fais pas ne te regarde pas.

Derek fronça les sourcils un bruit rauque s'échappant de sa gorge.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là. Une fois que tu seras parti pour de bon je reprendrai là où tu m'as arrêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?

Il était clair que Stiles ne plaisantait pas. Derek le savait et s'il s'en allait, il porterait sur sa conscience le poids de sa mort. Le jeune homme le confrontait à un ultimatum, le mettant au pied du mur.

Stiles inspira profondément essayant de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Derek pour plus de confort, mais celui-ci interpréta mal son geste et resserra son emprise.

- Ecoute Derek, tenta Stiles, j'ai bien compris que je n'étais pour toi qu'un poids mort. Tu passes ton temps à me protéger alors que je me jette sans cesse dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Oh tiens, je l'ai pas faite exprès celle-là.

Stiles émit un petit rire sans conviction se moquant de lui-même.

- Je comprends que tu puisses en avoir assez mais sans toi je ne suis rien, reprit-il. Je t'aime comme un fou Derek, j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne me raisonne pas. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Je peux te paraitre faible mais je m'en contre fiche.

Il leva sur l'alpha un regard empli de défi.

- Si tu veux vraiment partir, fais-le ! Mais ne vient pas me faire la morale. Tu es mal placé pour juger mes actes quand ton seul désir est de me fuir.

- Arrête, susurra le loup d'une voix douloureuse.

- Non Derek! Tu m'as demandé pourquoi, alors je te réponds. Tu prétends qu'être ton compagnon me met en danger, que tu ne peux pas accepter que je puisse sacrifier ma vie pour toi. Jour après jour, la mort me guette parce que je suis ta moitié, mais je n'ai pas peur, jamais. Et je suis libre de mes choix. Si je décide de mourir pour toi alors rien ne m'empêchera de le faire, pas même toi. Tu ne peux pas me mettre sur le banc de touche quand toi, Scott, Isaac risquez sans cesse votre vie. Tu es mon ptit ami, il est normal que je veuille être auprès de toi à chaque instant.

- Stiles !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est trop difficile à entendre ? Très bien ! Va t-en alors, je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon. Pars et ne te retourne pas ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Fais ce que bon te sembleras et surtout oublie-moi tu veux ! Oublie que je t'ai aimé et que je mou…

Derek refusa d'en entendre davantage, il avait compris le message. Il attrapa prestement la nuque de l'hyperactif et fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes forçant le barrage de ses dents dans un baiser sauvage et étourdissant. Sa langue trouva aussitôt la sienne mais celle-ci tentait de lui échapper. Il ignora les gémissements désapprobateurs et les vaines tentatives de Stiles pour le repousser, emprisonna ses mains pour le renverser sur le dos et le maintint au sol de tout son poids. Stiles aurait voulu respirer, mais ses poumons refusaient de lui obéir. Son cœur s'affolait, son estomac se nouait.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais? parvint à articuler Stiles entre deux baisers les mains liées au dessus de sa tête.

Derek le cherchait avec violence, insistance, la respiration haletante, sa main libre se perdant dans son entrejambe dans un frottement brutal et autoritaire. Stiles se débattait, se tortillant comme un beau diable sous le corps robuste et puissant de l'alpha.

Le loup grogna de satisfaction quand il réussit à glisser ses doigts sous le jean récalcitrant empoignant avec ferveur l'érection grandissante de l'hyperactif.

Stiles maudissait son corps. Il réagissait avec trop d'entrain aux caresses impétueuses de l'alpha, et se surprenait à en vouloir toujours plus. Mais il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel revirement de situation. Ils auraient dû se parler, se témoigner leur attachement, s'expliquer, pas se baiser mutuellement de manière aussi farouche et désordonnée.

- Arrête Derek! tenta Stiles.

Mais il n'était qu'une proie prise au piège. La bouche de Derek se faisait plus insistante, rude et dure, et Stiles laissa échapper un soupir charnel quand la langue du loup glissa dans son cou le léchant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Sa tête oscillait, prise dans un tourbillon.

- Derek!

- Tais-toi!

Son corps se révoltait, il ne maitrisait plus rien. Le monde se réduisait à leurs respirations, la sienne haletante et celle de Derek féroce, un feulement de fauve.

- Attends! gémit-il plus fort.

- Arrête de parler! gronda l'alpha au creux de son oreille.

- Non, tu me dois des explications, s'injuria le jeune homme se débattant comme un forcené.

Dans un soupir irrité, Derek le libéra et se redressa sur les genoux. Il admettait qu'il s'était laissé emporter par le désir que lui inspirait l'humain. Il ne s'expliquait pas son geste. La peur sans doute. La culpabilité, le désespoir, un amour comparable à du vitriol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends d'agir comme ça? le tança Stiles. Il y a peine quelques minutes tu étais sur le point de me quitter et l'instant d'après tu cherches à me bouffer tout cru. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Stiles s'était redressé et n'était à quelques centimètres du loup qui l'observait de manière impassible et inquiétante.

- Si me prendre de force est pour toi ton cadeau d'adieu, ça sera sans moi.

Le visage renfrogné, Derek ne cacha pas son exaspération. Il passa une main sur son visage secouant confusément la tête. Stiles ne lui connaissait pas cette part obscure. Un mélange improbable : la peur, prégnante, l'inconfort, douloureux, l'ennui, absolu.

Déboussolé, l'hyperactif se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Derek l'ignora trop occupé à se battre avec ses propres démons. Que faire ? Partir ? Rester ? Fuir équivalait à tuer Stiles de ses propres mains. L'humain n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se taillader à nouveau les veines. Mais rester c'était courir le risque de le perdre un jour. Sa présence ne lui était en rien bénéfique. Stiles portait son odeur, sa marque. Cela faisait de lui une proie facile pour tout ennemi voulant mettre la mettre sur l'alpha de Beacon Hills. Vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment vivre.

- Calme-toi, lâcha soudainement Derek ennuyé par les allers retours incessant de l'humain.

- Que je me calme ? répéta Stiles en se plantant devant l'alpha. Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe. C'est quoi ton problème bon sang ?

Dans un sursaut, Derek attrapa le bras de l'humain le forçant à s'agenouiller.

- Écoute, commença-t-il cherchant ses mots. Si je reste près de toi, l'un de nous deux pourrait mourir. TU pourrais mourir.

- Oh ça va Derek, change de refrain ! Je connais la musique.

- Ferme là un peu et laisse-moi parler !

Le ton était posé mais ferme. Stiles secoua la tête levant les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à poursuivre.

- A chaque fois qu'un ennemi cherche à m'atteindre, il s'en prend inévitablement à toi, parce que tu es mon compagnon, la partie qui me complète. Te savoir sans cesse en danger à cause de moi est un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

- Ma place est auprès de toi, le coupa le jeune homme.

- Stiles !

- Je regrette mais c'est comme ça. Ou tu me gardes près de toi ou alors tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes et par conséquent, les miens.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, l'admonesta Derek.

- Pourtant, ça me parait très clair. Que tu restes ou non, il semblerait que je sois condamné à mourir, alors autant rester, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles semblait retrouver de son aplomb, et le petit sourire qu'il offrit à son loup, combla peu à peu le fossé qui s'était créé.

- Je suis également un danger pour toi, reprit l'alpha.

Le visage de Stiles se fronça d'incompréhension.

- Je pourrai facilement te tuer.

- Oui, ça j'en suis sur, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Derek baissa la tête nettement mal à l'aise. Quand il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme, celui-ci le regardait toujours de manière inquisitrice.

- Lors de nos ébats…quand je te possède…

- Eh bien ?

Pourquoi évoquer un tel sujet était plus difficile que de passer tout simplement à l'acte ? Derek soupira.

- Quand j'abuse de toi, de ton corps, il m'arrive parfois de perdre le contrôle…

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué mais en quoi est-ce un problème ? Je ne m'en suis jusque là jamais plaint.

- Mais je pourrai te mordre Stiles, s'emporta Derek devant le manque de perspicacité de l'humain. J'ai plus d'une fois failli te transpercer de mes crocs.

- Oh…

Stiles n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il avait toute confiance en son loup et l'idée de se faire transformer pendant leurs ébats ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Je vois… serait-ce si grave ?

Stupéfait, Derek ancra un regard mortifié dans les yeux chocolat.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

- Eh bien, c'est vrai que je tiens à conserver mon statut d'humain, mais si jamais, par inadvertance tu devais me mordre…

- Jamais, gronda le loup en le saisissant violemment par le bras. Jamais je ne te transformerai tu m'entends ? Je te veux humain, et je te veux en vie.

Stiles posa une main sur la joue de Derek pour l'apaiser.

- Dans ce cas, reste avec moi et ne songe plus à me quitter.

- Stiles, souffla le loup. Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais mourir par ma faute. Être près de moi te mets en danger.

- Mais sans toi, je mourrai de toute façon.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Stiles lui fourra sous le nez l'entaille faite à son poignet. Du sang, couleur rouge vermeil, s'échappait encore de la blessure.

Derek se saisit sans douceur de son bras blessé et le porta à ses lèvres dans un feulement guttural.

- Ne refais jamais ça !

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui montra son plus beau sourire. Il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de réconciliation. Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain, mais Derek semblait avoir changé d'avis. Peut-être renoncerait-il pour de bon à le quitter.

- Derek !

- Quoi ? répondit le loup avec humeur.

- Je t'aime !

Derek délaissa le poignet en sang pour plonger un regard hypnotique dans les prunelles chocolat chargeant l'air en électricité. L'une de ses mains se referma sur la joue et le menton de Stiles générant un contact de feu, l'autre se plaquant avec fermeté dans le creux de ses reins le serrant si fort contre lui que l'hyperactif avait bien du mal à respirer. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et le dos de Stiles rencontra le sol quand Derek s'allongea sur lui. La moindre parcelle de son corps était unie à son compagnon.

A cet instant, Stiles savait ce qui arriverait. Derek allait abuser de lui. Il le ferait frémir, suer, trembler jusqu'à lui tirer des gémissements de plaisir. Il lui ferait demander grâce, jusqu'à le supplier d'arrêter. Il allait le rendre faible au point qu'il n'en serait heureux que lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui le rendant fébrile pour des semaines.

Une bouffée de chaleur traversa ses veines. Il était prêt à toutes les folies pour garder son loup près de lui. Son visage irradiait de bonheur. Son amour pour Derek l'inondait comme un lac furieux submergeant une vallée. Le feu était partout sur son corps, le consumant tout entier. D'instinct, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant toujours plus près.

Comme à son habitude, Derek cherchait délibérément à éveiller en lui le désir. Il le faisait avec un tel art que Stiles défaillait dans l'attente d'un baiser qu'il retardait toujours. Les yeux brûlants de Derek, la façon dont il dévorait son corps parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Stiles sentait son cœur battre avec violence.

Quand Derek prit enfin possession de ses lèvres, ce fut une délivrance. Ils échangèrent un baiser interminable et envoûtant se déchargeant de leur peur et de leur chagrin. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si la mort était à leur trousse, évacuant une cruelle frustration.

Dans un mouvement belliqueux et impatient, Derek déchira le tee-shirt de Stiles l'éventrant de part en part. Il étouffa de sa bouche les protestations du jeune homme ses mains explorant avec fièvre sa peau laiteuse, le zébrant de flammes rutilantes.

Éperdu de désir, les doigts de Stiles plongèrent dans les cheveux de l'alpha, l'attirant plus fort, se perdant dans un tourbillon de sensations. Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se mêlaient, se démêlaient au rythme d'un tango endiablé. Ils perdaient pieds, et leur esprit tout entier, jusqu'au plus infime recoin, était emporté par un raz de marée.

Derek approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Stiles.

- Aime-moi de toutes tes forces, gronda-t-il sauvagement avant de plaquer de nouveau sa bouche avide sur la sienne.

Le cœur de Stiles fit d'incroyables bonds dans sa poitrine se lançant dans une série de pirouettes acrobatiques particulièrement audacieuses. Il était en feu, ébranlé par ces mots, bouleversé d'humer le corps de Derek contre le sien, de sentir les caresses sur sa peau nue. Il sentait les muscles de l'abdomen de l'alpha se contracter sous ses paumes, entendait sa respiration saccadée, percevait les battements affolés de son cœur. Il tourna brusquement la tête pour reprendre son souffle et les lèvres de Derek en profitèrent pour plonger dans sa gorge le parsemant de baisers épars attisant la flamme d'un désir incandescent, tortueux, scandaleux. Il dégringola ensuite le long de sa poitrine, suçotant rapidement ses tétons avant d'enfouir sa langue dans son nombril ses mains tirant avec force sur le jean.

- Doucement Derek, retiens-toi ! le supplia Stiles qui sentait la catastrophe arriver.

Mais Derek se moquait pas mal de ses protestations et préféra n'en faire qu'à sa tête. D'un geste vif et contrôlé, il explosa le bouton et la braguette du jean, déchirant le tissu, retira les chaussures de Stiles et fit virevolter le tout par-dessus son épaule.

- Putain Derek, je t'avais dis d'y aller doucement, râla l'hyperactif qui se redressait pour voir où avait volé ses fringues. T'as intérêt à me filer des tunes pour me racheter tout ça.

- Tais-toi tu veux ! le rembarra l'alpha en plaquant une main sur son torse pour le forcer à s'allonger. Fallait pas m'énerver.

- T'énerver ? Oh bordel !

Derek venait de lui retirer son boxer sa tête plongeant illico dans son entrejambe pour lui faire sans doute la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. En effet, il se sentait aspiré, dévoré, son sexe disparaissant dans la bouche du meilleur amant de la Terre. La langue de l'alpha l'aguichait en suivant le contour de ses veines et Stiles posa les mains sur la tête de son amant se cambrant pour mieux le sentir. Il lâchait des râles d'un plaisir évident répétant inlassablement le nom de son loup.

Derek se laissait embraser par les soupirs de l'humain qui le rendait fou l'incitant à le sucer toujours plus fort. Une de ses mains glissa sur la cuisse de Stiles ses ongles griffant dangereusement la peau ferme et délicate. Le goût de son amant le rendait fou. Comment avait-il pu imaginer se passer de lui ? Comment avait-il pu penser le quitter ? Il n'aurait pas tenu un jour.

Il retira sa main de la cuisse et partit explorer l'anneau de chair glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur tirant un cri de surprise à sa proie torturée de plaisir. Une fois qu'il fut certain de l'avoir consciencieusement préparée, il se redressa et passa ses mains sous les fesses de son humain pour le surélever. Il ne prit aucune précaution, il était bien trop impatient, bien trop en colère, bien trop fiévreux et entra d'un seul coup de rein arrachant à Stiles un hurlement subjectif.

- C'est pour avoir voulu en finir, dit le loup d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Derek lui avait fait mal mais Stiles ne lui reprochait pas ce geste impulsif. Bien au contraire, il en redemandait. Il serra les poings se préparant à subir un nouvel assaut qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Hurle ! lâcha Derek qui le labourait de coup de rein assassins.

Alors Stiles cria, submergé par le bonheur de sentir Derek en lui, envahi par un sentiment de débauche avilissant et un besoin impérieux d'être torturé. Leurs peaux claquaient brutalement, la sueur coulait au creux de leurs dos, et les coups de butoir de l'alpha étaient si violents que les éclats de voix de Stiles répondaient en écho clamant une luxure à demi tangible. L'alpha s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément percutant sa prostate, se lovant dans sa chaleur, le plaisir lui coupant le souffle.

Stiles se perdait dans les limbes de l'extase, un tsunami d'émotions le ravageant telle une île submergée par une vague dévastatrice. Il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé se balançant au gré des impulsions de Derek. Son corps vibrait, tremblait d'une excitation folle et son cœur tambourinait si violemment qu'il lui faisait mal. L'alpha le maltraitait butant sur sa prostate et lui arrachant des râles d'un désir mal contenu.

Derek ne tenait plus. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas venir mais Stiles était si désirable, si bandant qu'il était presqu'impossible de ne pas jouir tout de suite, maintenant. Il continua à le marteler hâtivement sa main droite empoignant le sexe de l'humain.

- Non, Derek, ne fais pas ça ! le supplia Stiles. Je vais venir.

Mais c'était précisément le but. Qu'ils viennent ensemble, dans un même cri, dans un même soubresaut.

Le loup imprima un rapide va et vient à son poignet, donna un coup de rein plus puissant, plus intense, et Stiles se cambra pour mieux le recevoir. Il allait exploser en mille morceaux, hurler et jouir. Alors, ensemble, ils reçurent de plein fouet la jouissance, Stiles se contractant autour du sexe de Derek, sa propre semence se répandant sur son ventre.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, Derek s'écroula sur le corps de son compagnon se fichant pas mal de s'étaler du sperme partout. Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son loup enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils tentaient de retrouver leurs souffles quand le jeune homme rompit le silence :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu restes ?

Derek se garda bien de répondre mais le sourire que Stiles sentit tout contre sa peau balaya ses dernières craintes.

* * *

Mon lemon est moins long que d'habitude mais il n'était pas franchement prévu à la base, mais je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra...


End file.
